


Drunk

by Retroblaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, Underage Drinking, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retroblaster/pseuds/Retroblaster
Summary: Roxy’s drunk… or is she?





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> drunk ˈdrəŋk adj 1 a : having the faculties impaired by alcohol b : having a level of alcohol in the blood that exceeds a maximum prescribed by law 2 : dominated by an intense feeling 3 : relating to, caused by, or characterized by intoxication :DRUNKEN

You rest your cheek on the heel of your hand as you watch your best friend take another sip from her martini glass.  
“Hey Roxy?”  
“Yes?” she asks, looking up from playing with Frigglish to look at you.  
“How many drinks do you have to have before I can get you to kiss me?”  
A sly smirk slid across the blonds face as she slides closer to you on her bed.  
“None at all.” She purrs bewitchingly, before pressing her lips to yours.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing I’ve ever written– woo for me~


End file.
